


ebook cover for Ladders by emungere

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Naked Will Graham, Scarification, Scars, ebook cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: emungerehas made an ebook of the brilliant hannigram ficLaddersthis is my cover for it - links to download ebook and the other variant cover by C M Taylor - which is really splendidheremy tumblr post of this with WIPs etc





	ebook cover for Ladders by emungere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where All Ladders Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176359) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



 

 

 

 


End file.
